dairy of the second tiger
by Liam Sanders
Summary: this story takes place in the futer when Kisa and Hiro marry and have a daughter. this girl however is the year of the tiger just like her mom.its basicly a diary she keeps growing up
1. Chapter 1

1-18 My name is Mina Sohma and I'm the year of the tiger. I don't talk much but I have a lot to say if only some one would let me say it. My mom, Kisa, gave me this to write my thought in. mom said she was the tiger once. Akito said I should be locked up but everyone's trying to protect me. Especially this one boy. I think his names Seto but I'm not positive. I wish I could talk to him. I wish I could tell them to stop protecting me! I can take care of my self! I'm not week like the other tigers before me. I have strong will!  
I don't talk because when I was little Akito would hit me when I did. He especially hates it when I tell him how I feel. My dad, Hiro, said if anyone could break the curse it was me. I want to try! At least give hope to the others.

1-20 Today was my first day of school. I hate school! School must die. I never want to go back!!!! So many people crowded around me and wouldn't stop asking me questions about my hair and my eyes. I can't help genetics!  
This one girl, Felicia, said she would be my friend and I was really happy about that. Felicia said she liked my hair cause it reminded her of a tiger, her favorite animal. Ironic. Mom said she could come over tomorrow if it was alright with Felicia's mom. I hope it is. I've never had a friend before!

1-21 I cant believe it!!! I went up to Felicia at recess and asked if she wanted to play and all she said was she didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was dumbstruck, I was speechless, I was ferrous!  
I felt like crying a lot but I refused to let my self to. I sat on the swings the whole time trying to figure out what I had done wrong. I couldn't figure it out after all. The bell rang and I took my time getting to class, lost in my thought. So much for friends!

1-23 The nerve of that girl!!! I was sitting on the swings like usual when Felicia walks up to me and asks if I want to play with her. I said 'what about not being friends?' 'Of course where friends'  
I was too struck to think. I just followed along. Great my friend has a split personality!  
Oh well its best not to be mean to the psychotic girl. Just kidding. No she explained to me later that she was my friend when she had no one to play with and not my friend when she did. ……maybe she is psychotic….. Hmmm. Or she might just have a problem with making and keeping friends. I don't know. Well I hope I have a friend tomorrow.

1-24 Felicia wasn't at school today. I got tripped and pushed into a locker. So much fun.  
Oh did I mention that today was my monthly trip to see Akito? I got put in the black room.  
The black room I an awful place where you have to sit there and be quit wile he whips you. Hard. I broke down in tears within a half hour. That just made him laugh and hit me harder. I have to find away to break this curse. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out.

1-30 Haven't written in a wile, been busy. Apparently it's my job to do homework that isn't mine. It's not too bad I just have to copy my work to three different papers each night. If they think there going to break me that easy they thought wrong! Besides this just gives me black mail possibilities. evil smile. No I'm not that kind of person. On another note mom finally gave in and let me join a Tai kwon do class. The sensei is a Sohma so I'm a bit worried about that, but I won't let that get me down! I start tomorrow so I better get some sleep.

1-31 I love Tai kwon do!!! There's two other Sohma boy's there as well. I met Caleb first. It didn't go to well I have to admit.  
'So you're Mina huh? I'm glad I could keep you out of confinement'  
'You're the one!!! It's your fault that every one treats me like an outsider! Like I don't belong! It's your fault people think they have to be careful around me! It's your fault you stupid ox'  
I could see a bit of pain in his face like I had kicked him or something 'Are you then? Are you an outsider'  
'NO!!! No….. I'm not……I'm not an outsider'  
He smiled at this 'I didn't think so'  
That's when I herd the full story about what's going on in the main house. I felt so bad for yelling at him. He worked so hard to keep me free and happy wile I had just been acting like some spoiled little brat. I walked back to the dojo with him. Holding his hand. I guess it's safe to write that Caleb is my first love.

2-1 Since Seto wasn't at the dojo yesterday I got to meet him today. He was taller than me, and then again most people are, and had orange spiky hair. He must have been the cat because on his wrist was the famous bead bracelet. For once I think I couldn't just walk up and introduce my self. That scared me a lot. I've always been able to speak my mind no matter where I was or who I was with. Ok except for when I'm with Akito. That whip really hurts! Any way Caleb did intros for me. It turns out his name is Seto. I smiled at him. I've always wanted to meet the year of the cat! At first he looked really irritated which made my smile disappear pretty fast, but then he just walked up and said 'Good job staying out of trouble'  
I got my voice back immediately!  
'Why would I be in trouble? I'm not so stupid that I would go as far as to upset Akito'  
I immediately regretted saying that.  
'I'm sorry' I said in my quite please don't hate me voice 'Forget it' he said running hi hand through his hair.  
That reminded me a lot of the old cat Kyo. I got to see him once. Wile I was playing in the back of the Sohma estate. I still got to finish and copy my homework. Write more tomorrow

2-4 Alright you must hate me for not telling you about when I first met Kyo. Well don't I'm telling you right now.  
I was around three and I was just jumping around on the rocks not really going any where specific when I found this makeshift path leading into the way back where people say is haunted. Even when I was a kid I was adventures so I followed it wanting to see if there really was ghosts or not. That's when I saw it. I small hut with a barred window. Now that I think about it, it was more like a jail then anything. Anyway I ran strait up to it and tried to look inside. I was so short I didn't even come close jumping. That's when I saw his orange hair. I backed up and asked 'Are you a ghost'  
He gave me a sad smile 'You could say that'  
'Do you have a name'  
'Kyo'  
'Well Kyo, I've decided you're a good ghost. My name is Mina; I'm the year of the tiger.  
His eyes got all teary at that. I remember thinking; I didn't know ghosts could cry 'Does that mean Kisa is dead'  
'No Kisa's my mom. You know my mom'  
'Yeah, when she was a little kid. Only a few years older than you'  
'Well Mr. Kyo ghost I got to go know before I'm missed. I'll tell mama you said hi for you'  
Then I just ran off smiling so glad I had made I friend.  
When I told mom about it she started to cry. She made me promise not to tell any one. I haven't. I don't think writing it down counts.

2-10 I'm going to be locked up for the rest of my life I just know it!  
I was walking around a bit at recess and this boy ran right into me. I transformed. The strange thing is he didn't scream or make a big deal about it. He just wrapped me up in his coat and took me into the nurses. She wasn't in there so he put me down on the cot and walked out of the room. I transformed back a few minutes later and got dressed. He was waiting for me outside the door. Before I could say anything he spoke.  
'I'll keep your secret'  
'You wont tell'  
'No and I don't think anyone saw' 'Thank you'  
I went home early. I decided not to tell mom. 

2-11 That boy I told you about? Yeah, he invited me over to his house. His names Trent. I was really nerves that he would say something about the curse but he didn't. Well I'll ask mom. I'm pretty sure she'll agree cause she always wants me to make friends. I'm just gonna leave out the part about him seeing me transform.

2-12 I was so scared walking home with him. I didn't once look him in the eye the way there. He lives in a nice enough apartment, very…..organized.  
I immediately liked his mom. She's so pretty!!! She has long brown hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a pink summer dress.  
'Trent is that you….?….Kisa?  
'Mom this is my new friend Mina'  
'Of course. It's very nice to meet you. You can call me Tohru.  
I bowed 'It's very nice to meet you to Miss.Tohru. Um did you say Kisa'  
'oh…um yes. Its just you look like a girl I knew once'  
'you see Miss.Tohru, Kisa is my mothers name. People say I look a lot like her cause of my hair'  
'so you're a Sohma'  
'Not just that mom! She's a tiger'  
I blushed so hard my whole face went scarlet. Tohru didn't look so good ether. Just then Tohru came up and wrapped her arm around me. At first I went stiff but then I hugged her back tears streaming down my face. I had every right to cry! This was the first time any one had ever hugged me. Not even mom hugged me.  
After I dried my tears, Trent and I went out side to play. We had a lot of fun running around the yard, until Trent tripped over a rock right into me. He had to carry me in. when Tohru saw me she burst out laughing. she told Trent to put me in her room.. I was lying on the bed waiting to transform back when I saw it. The picture had 14 people in it all smiling and crowded around Tohru, and to her left was Mr. Kyo ghost. There was a poof of smoke and I ran out of the room.  
'Miss.Tohru Miss.Tohru!!! You knew Mr. Kyo ghost'  
that's when I noticed Trent facing the wall, his face glowing. That's when I noticed I had forgot to get dressed. I let out a tiny squeak and ran back into the room, Tohru behind me.  
I slipped on my dress and turned around to see Tohru holding the picture. I walked up next to her and pointed at the orange haired boy. 'That's Mr. Kyo ghost isn't it'  
'why do you call him that'  
I told her the story of when I first met him. Then I put my hands over my mouth 'mom said I wasn't to tell any one'  
'I don't think she would mind that you told me. We where very close friends, see'  
There in the picture Tohru's lap sat a golden haired girl. That was mom when she was little? She's sooo cute!  
'hey Mom is every thing okay? Tell her I didn't see anything!' Trent's voice came in from outside the door.  
'you can come in if you want'  
I said. Trent walked in still blushing a bit. He walked up and looked at the picture.  
'you showing her that? Hey Mina you look a lot like the girl in my mom's lap'  
'that's my mom'  
'wow'  
Tohru told us the story of how she met the Sohma's, and the adventures she had. I listened real good to those story's, and I enjoyed them a lot. No wonder Trent didn't freak out when he saw me transform! When all was said and done it was time for me to go home. Trent walked me there the whole way. I think I like him. Just a little.

2-12 I had tai kwon do today. I'm not to bad

2-18 Went to Trent's house again. Tohru made some delicious rice balls. Felicia moved away. I kinda miss her.

2-20 I forgot to do the other girls homework last night so they beat me up. Trent came and when he saw me lying there he started to punch at the girls. I don't think he hit any of them but they sure ran the heck out of there!  
I got to go home early and they let Trent take me. Last time he took me home we said goodbye at the gate, but this time he said he wanted to make sure I got in safely. When dad saw us he flipped! He ran up and yanked e away from Trent, quitly thanked him and walked me inside.  
'who was he'  
'my new friend Trent'  
Mom came in the room took one look at my cuts and went all over protective 'you cant ever see him again'  
But mom!!! He and Miss. Tohru are really nice"  
Both mom and dad froze at this 'Tohru'  
Dad looked down lightly blushing 'take us to Trent's house please Mina. I would like to meet her'  
'alright, but we should call first'  
I ran and dialed the number 'hello Honda residence'  
'hi Miss. Tohru! Its Mina. Me and my mom and dad wanna come over if that's all right'  
'….I suppose so'  
'great! See you in a bit'  
We got there in know time. Trent was the one who answered the door 'Mina? What are you doing here? Are you feeling ok? Those girls didn't hurt you to bad did they'  
'I'm fine. Mom and dad wanted to meet your mom.  
'well come on in. mom just finished making dinner a bit ago if you want to stay'  
'that would be great'  
I said as we walked in 'it looks just like shigure's old place'  
Mom whispered When Tohru came out there was a long silence it made me feel weird.  
'sissy'  
'Kisa'  
There was a lot of hugging and crying after that, although dad wouldn't let Tohru hug him.he was just standing there.  
blushing.i was so happy! it was almost like we where a normal family!!! i wish this feeling would last forever 


	2. Chapter 2

3-10

I hate today! I hate it so much! Why may you ask? Because its my birthday. I am now 13. Which means I have more restrictions put on me. Apparently I'm not to be trusted around other people so I'm like permanently grounded. School, home. that's it. I can't hang out with Trent anymore after school so when ever I see him it has to be on the play ground. Except when Seto's in a good mood. He promised he would ether sneak me out or Trent in and we'll get to play together that way. I hope he's in a good mood a lot, though he always seems kinda mad at me lately. Can't figure out why. Oh well. More later

3-18

My life is so boring! There is nothing to do in this house but read and walk the gardens. Don't get me wrong, I love both, but I can only do it so many days in a row. Maybe that's his plan. Suicidal boredom. wouldn't put it past him.

Can't keep conciseness much longer. I'm gonna go take a nap.

3-21

Yeah I'm going to burn the school down with every one except Trent inside. That is all

3-22

Jeeze I'm more violent then usual. I'll have to ask Seto for more tai kwon do later. That usually calms me down


	3. Chapter 3

3-26

God! Today sucks. I'm freaking sick and I hate it. Of course moms freaking out about me going to school cause it might put my body under to much stress and I might transform. I'm not to worried about it though. Dad says I was born fearless and that I need to be careful on how I use my ability's. maybe it will help me break this curse thing once and for all.

3-28

Yeah so I was walking home with Trent…..then I threw up…..then I transformed…..then I fainted…..

Could I get any worse right now? I don't think so.

Trent's stronger then he looks…

4-7

Yeah so I've been sick all this time and I finally got to go back to school (insert overly sarcastic joy here) and I have so much work to do its not even think ably funny. I've been " staying after school" (going to Trents) to get extra help. Mom and dad aren't to happy with the amount of time I've been spending with him. Apparently they actually think I'm going to let myself get locked up. Like that's ever going to happen.

--

Yeah I know there short and very spaced out in between. But I have classes I'm failing so I'll try to write something longer when I get the chance.

Kill exams


	4. Chapter 4

4-10

Oh my god! The best thing in the possible world has happen! So, you know how I've been taken tai kwon do? Well I kinda got kicked out…they thought I was to violent and rash and didn't pay attention to the directions and stuff like that.

Well anyways, I was playing soccer outside with Trent at recess when the soccer coach came up randomly and started watching. I didn't notice at all though. At the bell he asked me to join the team. Apparently I'm very good at it. I told him I would have to check with my parents aka get some one to check with Akito. Maybe if I'm really lucky and ask the right person to speak for me he'll let me. I enjoy soccer cause the rules are easy and you get to kick the ball as hard as you want without its jaw breaking.

Not that that ever happened to my sparing partner…or anything….

No never…..

4-13

I asked Caleb to ask for me which turned out to be a good idea since I just got the verdict today.

Caleb was harder to talk to then before…but then kind of not… he's got a really warm smile around me and always says weird stuff that I just ignore half the time. No one can figure out what he's thinking. I guess that's why people say 'he's just like the old ox, always in his own world. I have decided I want to know as much about the old zodiac as possible.

Oh right, you probably want to know the verdict don't you? It was a yes. On the condition that I have to stop before high school is over. Works for me since I'll be happy if I can do this the next two years.

that's not even the very best part. Caleb said he would help me practice out side in the garden almost every day. Except when he has testing. I guess there's a lot of that when your in your last year of middle school.

4-20

Dads really sick. I'm really worried and scared. So is mom, I can tell. Caleb has tried consoling me as much as he can and even Seto has tried a little. Its very nice of them.


	5. Chapter 5

4-22

I had soccer practice today. Caleb's been training me every day cause he said that the people on the team can be really competitive. When I got there I realized the sickening truth. I was the only girl. At first I thought it would really suck. I had to be on a team with a bunch of stupid boys who had the idiocy to battle there own team member for dominance. Plus since I was a girl they would try to convince the couch that I was weak and just slow them down on there way to victory. This meant only one thing. I had to perform extra hard not only today to prove I was just as good if not better as those meat heads but I would have to keep it up all through out the season.

I found out three things that day.

One, grass can stain skin.

Two, cleats hurt when they miss the ball and hit your skin.

And three, a pat on the back can mean the world.

4-25

Dad's cough is getting worse. We might have to take him to an actual hospital

4-26

Today was show and tell. I some times forget that I'm only in elementary school. I brought in the picture taken at last new years. Every one in the picture is all smiles. It even goes in order of year starting first with… okay starting first with Akito. God when is he going to die?! He's really old. I mean he's the freaking god from the old zodiac! Aren't we supposed to get a new one or something??

Anyways, apparently this was the year of the horse and every one was really excited cause our horse is just a little baby still.

The kids asked if this was my whole family and I said yeah, all my main cousins and stuff. They asked which one was my dad and I said none because he was on a trip.

They asked why I wasn't in there and I said nothing

--

Okay so I updated. Yay!

It seems I only do three days at a time here. I guess it works out. Anyways I got a little mini rant in there. Who ever can guess what year Mina is in school gets a cookie. Oh! That and I want to add a new character so they can either be school friends or part of the family. Give me your ideas people and you will be mentioned. Any ideas are welcome, they don't have to be a new character to get in. if you want to see something happen one day at school I will add it in if it fits in with the story okay?

R&R my friends. R&R.


End file.
